


Non Despair AU Oneshots

by OnyxFang99



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I think most people are in ships, Junko actually is the Ultimate Fashionista, Junko isn't despair, Lot's Of Shipping, M/M, Multi, Other, The tradgedgdegedgey never happened, They are still Ultimates, Will spend time on all ships, but also romcom, but barely any angst, but there is a lot of craziness, everyone is happy, except Hagakure and Teruteru but I don't want ships for them, how do i tags, one shots, this is just like a normal high school comedy anime, this is my first fic on Archive Of Our Own okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxFang99/pseuds/OnyxFang99
Summary: Looks like the tragedy never took place. Junko never cared about despair and the Kamukura Project never got off the ground. Both the classes just had a happy time at Hope's Peak and worked on their talents. This is a story about fragments of the two classes years together and how they enjoyed hope. Rated T for Fuyuhiko's potty mouth (swearing).tl;dr: Basically Oneshots of the students if the Junko wasn't bad and the tragedy never happened.





	1. I Don't Need A Tool

**Author's Note:**

> Here we have a bit of Fuyuhiko x Peko cuteness. I know this chapter starts out kinda angst y but it gets better.

_You are just a tool._

_You are nothing._

These thoughts were so ingrained in Peko that they followed her even when she was training. They were really throwing her off. She sighed but tried her best to ignore them.

As she continued to train, and try, but fail, to get those thoughts out of her head, she was wrapped up too tight in her thoughts that she didn’t even hear her name being called.

“Peko!” It was her master Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. The short teen stood by the door, watching her.

She quickly went to her master’s side. _You are just a mere tool for your young master, don’t forget that._ “Yes, my young master?”

“Come,” he stated, keeping a mask of professionalism, “I need to speak to you.” He frowned before hastily adding, “In private.”

“As you wish, young master,” Peko nodded, but inside she was curious of what he young master wanted to talk about. _You have no right to be curious. You exist for the sole purpose of being a tool._

The pair walked through the cold halls of the Kuzuryu household in silence. Peko noticed that Fuyuhiko was getting slightly more nervous the closer they got to their destination.

The Gangster suddenly stopped. The two looked up at the door they had paused under. “Here should be a good place,” Fuyuhiko grabbed the handle of the door and pushed it open before walking in. Peko quickly followed.

When they got inside, her young master did not sit but stayed standing. “Could you close the door,” he looked over her shoulder.

“Yes, young master,” she frowned before walking back to the open door and closing it.

As soon as she opened the door, she was suddenly spun around and smashed against the door. Fuyuhiko’s eyes stared into hers. Peko’s eyes widened as he placed his lips against hers. She started to melt into the kiss, before she got a grip on herself and the thoughts pulled her back.

_What are you doing? You shouldn’t be doing this. You are his tool, first and foremost. You shouldn’t be having any relationship beyond a professional one._

Those thoughts made her push him away before sliding onto the floor. “Why did you do that young master?” Tears formed in her eyes,” no. I shouldn’t have let you do that.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Fuyuhiko frowned.

“I am just a tool, I shouldn’t be doing this with anyone, much less my master,” Peko sighed, letting her head drip into her chest. She was so ashamed of herself.

Her master walked towards her. Bending down, he pulled her face up to meet his.

SLAP!

Peko brought her hand up to feel the side of her face, where he had slapped her.

“Shut the fuck up!” He hissed, “I don’t want to hear you say that about yourself.”

These were the words that caused the tears to finally drop from her eyes. “I’m sorry master. I have failed you.”

Fuyuhiko leaned forward and hugged her, letting her tears run down his shoulder. “It’s okay Peko. You just need to think about yourself better. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes master. Anything for you!” she quietly exclaimed. The pair sat holding each other for a few more moments, before…

Knock, Knock, Knock.

There was a sudden knock on the door that made them both jump. Fuyuhiko quickly pulled away from her. Standing, he held out a hand to help her up. “Quick,” he whispered, “clean yourself up a bit. That’s an order.”

“Yes master.”

She took her glasses off and wiped her eyes. She put her glasses back on. The Gangster brushed off his suit and Peko noticed he had gone back into professional mode.  
Just as she was starting to doubt whether what had just happened had meaning or not, he smiled and winked at her. She leaned against the wall and put her placed her emotionless mask back on her face. Fuyuhiko opened the door.

“Good evening Master Fuyuhiko,” the servant greeted him. “You’re father wishes to see you.”

“When?” Her master questioned the servant.

“Well… now,” The servant looked nervous, almost scared of the young gangster.

“Go tell him I’m busy,” Fuyuhiko growled at the servant, “and don’t send anyone else to disturb us. We are trying to talk.”

“Yes sir,” the servant left.

After the servant left, Fuyuhiko closed the door. “So shall we get back to where we were… If you want.”

“Yes master.” The words were formal and emotionless, but her smile told him she was happy.

 

 


	2. Stalking Your Classmates 101 pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 77th class notices Komaeda leaving school in a rush. Sonia and Akane round up a team to go spy on them. Antics ensue.
> 
> Also Komahina is life.
> 
> This prompt was from Tairulz who asked for some Komahina fluff.

“Alright then, you can all go home now!” Miss Yukizome cheered. It was the end of the day on a Friday so one would expect all of the students to be rushing out of the class, but most of them were in little groups in the class, talking about what they were gonna do over the weekend.

“Hey! Nagito!” Akane called to her classmate. The boy in question turned around and walked over to her. He had been the only one of their class to actually make any move towards the door, which made sense since he had to walk home.

“Yes?” Nagito frowned at her.

“Me and a couple others were gonna hang, wanna come with?” The female teen smiled at him, gesturing to a group of the others that consisted of: Ibuki Mioda, Rytwo Mitarai (yes everyone already knows that he is an imposter), Sonia Nevermind, Gundam Tanaka, Kazuichi Souda and Nekomaru Nidai.

“Oh! Hmm…” Nagito thought about her suggestion for a second, “well I’m flattered that you would consider inviting trash like me, but I’m afraid I already have plans.”

“Ooooooh,” Sonia grinned, “does Nagito have a date?”

“No, no,” Nagito assured them, but they could tell he was lying by his blush.

The two girls looked at each other. “Who is-,” Akane turned back to the boy only to see he was gone.

“Oooooh, Akane I have an idea,” Sonia smirked before leaning to whisper something to the gymnast. The girl turned to the rest of the students in the class. “Everyone we have an idea!” The princess addressed them all.

“Well whatever it is, me and Peko will have nothing to do with it,” Fuyuhiko grumbled before leaving the classroom, dragging the swordswoman along with him.

“We are busy too, right Mahiru?” Hiyoko looked to the photographer.

“Uh yeah,” Mahiru nodded. The pair went to leave the classroom before they were stopped by Sonia.

“Nuh uh! You two aren’t getting out of this just yet!” Sonia blocked the door.

“Everyone quick look out the window at the fountain!” Akane’s voice boomed from the windows. All of the students remaining in the class flooded to the windows. Hiyoko and Mahiru begrudgingly agreed.

There were gasps of surprise when the group saw Nagito talking to a brown haired boy from the reserve course.

Sonia snapped to attention. “Akane!” The gymnast turned to the blonde. “I would like you to follow after him, and see where he is going. The rest of our group will come. You will just need to tell me where they are when I give the signal. Okay?”

“Yes!” Akane nodded before running after the lucky student who was slightly unluky to have such a nosy class.

“Alright everyone!” Sonia yelled, getting even Miss Yukizome to stand at attention, “we are going to spy on Nagito and his date. By us I mean a small group picked out by yours truly.”

“Okay,” Mahiru said, before frowning, “so who are you gonna pick?”

“Well… I will need you Mahiru for your camera skills,” the princess replied, “but the others can be anyone. I do only around six of us on the mission.”

“Mission?” Kazuichi repeated.

“Yes mission! Now any volunteers?” Sonia grinned.

After a small amount of discussion the group figured out who would be going on the mission. This new group consisted of: Sonia – obviously - , Akane, Mahiru, Gundam, Kazuichi, and Hiyoko.

The group headed out the door and to their new destination, which Akane had now notified them of, the café nearby.

The rest of the students as well as Miss Yukizome stared in shocked silence at the open classroom door. Miss Yukizome was thinking this almost topped her, weirdest things to happen while teaching the 77th class list.

Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there is not a lot of komahina in this chapter yet, but don't worry, there will be more komahina in the second part to this two shot.
> 
> I am going away for a couple of weeks and won't be back until after new years so I wanted to get something up before I left. After I get back I will make a schedule for releasing the chapters. And who knows I might even start another fanfic ;) . 
> 
> ~Onyx


	3. Stalking Your Classmates 101 Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More stalking ensues as the chosen group follow Komaeda and Hinata to the local cafe. Yay for stalking your friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still on holiday I just felt like writing the second part to this while I still had an idea of what to do for it.

The group chosen hurry over to the café that Akane told them about, with Hiyoko making snarky comments at everyone but Mahiru, as usual.

“Why are we even doing this? Like, why do we even care about what that creep is up to?” The dancer questioned Sonia.

“Because he is our classmate and we need to be in the loop about all our classmates’ relationships.

“Ugh,” Hiyoko groaned.

The group finally arrived at the café and Akane waved them over to the bush she was hiding behind.

“There they are,” she pointed out the pair. They were sitting by the window in a deep conversation about something. They both also had cups of coffee that they were occasionally sipping.

“Okay now we watch and wait,” Sonia said, focusing on the two boys.

* * *

 

Meanwhile inside the café, Nagito Komaeda and his boyfriend Hajime Hinata were not talking about anything real deep or important unlike what the group outside thought. They were just talking about anything they were thinking about.

“…and I got detention for a week,” Hajime had finished his story to which Nagito had been listening to intently.

“Wow. That is a very mean teacher,” the white haired boy smirked.

“Yeah. She probably got put off by my eyes,” the other boy smiled. His eyes were two different colours, like they had been ever since he was born. One eye, hazel, the other, blood red. “She probably thought I was wearing a colour contact.”

“Hey you nearly finished your coffee,” Nagito asked the other teen.

“Uh yeah,” Hajime looked down at his coffee, he was just about finished. He quickly sipped up the rest of the coffee.

“We should go over to your house. That is if you want someone like me in your house,” the ultimate luck gave Hajime a lopsided smile.

“Yeah! Of course!” The reserve course student nodded enthusiastically, “and don’t say that about yourself!”

“Sorry.”

“Come on,” Hajime stood up, “let’s go.”

“Yeah,” Nagito nodded, also standing up, “let’s go back to your place.”

The group walked out of the café and passed the group. Hajime looked over to them and winked.

* * *

 

“He knew we were here the entire time?!” Akane shouted out.

“Shh,” Sonia said to her, “Do you want Nagito noticing us?”

“Right.”

“Well that was a waste of time,” Kazuichi groaned.

“No it was not!” The princess replied.

“It was quite an interesting time, my dark lady,” Gundam smiled at her.

“Uh yeah it was amazing!” Kazuichi had suddenly changed his mind, causing Hiyoko to role her eyes.

“Hey Mahiru did you get those pictures?” Sonia turned to the photographer.

“Yep!” She smiled, nodding, “now I just need to print them out.”

“Come on Mahiru,” Hiyoko latched onto her girlfriends arm, “let’s go back to your place.”

“Yeah okay,” and with that, they left.

The rest all went back to their own houses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am making a schedule to post on Mondays and Tuesdays Sooo that means there will be a new chapter up tomorrow as well.
> 
> Also note that I was listening to kpop while writing this.


	4. Notice Me Senpai (Junko x Kyouko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko wants her Senpai to notice her. Things go better than expected.

“Hey! Kyouko!” Junko yelled, “my Senpai! Notice me!!!!!”

The violet detective ignored her classmate. She wasn’t much in the loop to know what the girl meant by “Senpai” but she predicted it could not be good if it was coming from the airhead fashionista. Junko Enoshima was the most popular girl in the grade, based purely on looks, and she knew that whatever she wanted from the detective was not something she desired to do.

“Aww, she’s ignoring me,” Junko frowned. The so called fashionista was a mess. Her hair was knotty and frizzy due to running and her eye makeup was starting to run from the moisture in the air.

Junko saw her sister stalking the hallways. “Mukuro?” she walked over to her, “what are you doing over here? Aren’t you like obsessed with not going to class?”

“I want to talk to Toko,” the soldier replied, referencing her girl-friend of two months.

“Great…” Junko nodded before pointing in the direction Kyouko went, “do you know how I can get _her_ to notice me?”

“You wanna be her friend? Don’t you already have enough friends?” Mukuro responded.

“Friend nothing. I want that girl to be my bride,” the model said.

“Yeah good luck with that,” Mukuro rolled her eyes at her sisters’ antics.

Junko then walked away, her eyes drooping at the thought that maybe Kyouko didn’t like girls. Maybe they would never be together. She then shaked off the thoughts as she spotted Makoto Naegi. He was one of her best friends right?

“Hey Makoto!” Junko walked over to the brown haired lucky student.

“Uh yeah?” Makoto frowned. Junko almost never talked to him. What could she possibly want now?

“Hey you know Kyouko right?”

“Yes?” The lucky student replied, uncertainly.

“Well can you give her this, and say it’s from me please!” She handed the boy a letter that reeked of perfume. He looked uncertain so she added, “I’ll pay you a hundred bucks.”

“Well okay then. If you pay me,” He nodded. The brown haired boy turned and headed towards Kyouko.

“Kyouko,” Makoto said.

“Yes Makoto?”

“Junko wanted me to give you this, ‘cause you have been ignoring her,” he handed her the note.

“Umm right,” the detective looked uncertain.

“Well, see ya? I guess?” Makoto turned in the other direction.

“Yes bye.”

 

* * *

 

 

Junko sat on a bench in front of the only cherry tree on campus. At the end of the note, which had been a love letter, she had told Kyouko to meet her there afterwards. Kyouko was then to share her answer to the note.

The fashionista suddenly turned off her phone, which she had been using to look up clothes online, and placed it into her pocket, as Kyouko had arrived.

“Hey Kyouko,” the blonde felt… nervous?

“Good evening Junko. I did read your letter and I…” Kyouko blushed slightly, “accept.”

“Oh my gosh. Really!?” Junko looked shocked. That was not the answer she was expecting.

“Yes,” Kyouko nodded.

“Oh my! Senpai noticed me!”

“What do you mean by Senpai?” the detective questioned.

“Oh it’s nothing…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates on Mondays and Tuesdays. I might have to update on Sunday next week though because attack of the real life.


	5. Comfort from a Girlfriend (Impostor x Ibuki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a cute Heir Guitar moment, where Ryotwo (The Impostor) is being bullied by some reserve course students for having a weird talent. Ibuki then gives him the pep talk of the century telling him he shouldn't worry about others negative opinions.
> 
> Prompt from: CRUNK_ON_LIFE

_“What a weirdo!”_

_“I heard he got into the main course for being an impostor.”_

_“He probably just tricked them into thinking he has a worthwhile talent.”_

_“He’s also really fat.”_

These were the types of things the Ultimate Imposter heard on a regular basis. He was always ridiculed for his talent and weight. He didn’t understand why they had to say stuff like that. They were in the reserve course, but they still seemed to tease him for being in the main course.

Right then, he had been hiding in a storage closet a long way away from the students. But their words still haunted him. He couldn’t escape from these bad thoughts.

“Knock.”

There was a knock on the door.

“Can Ibuki come in?” It was a familiar voice to the impostor. The voice of his girlfriend Ibuki Mioda.

“Yeah, sure,” Ryotwo sighed. He was curled up in a ball, his face in his knees, and heard her come in before he saw her.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke, her voice softer than usual. “Ryotwo, please don’t be sad. Ibuki doesn’t wanna see her boyfriend sad.”

“Sorry,” the impostor lifted his head to look into her eyes, and wiped his tears away from his eyes with his sleeve.

“Ibuki says that you shouldn’t be sad. Those people are just jelly that you are in the main course and they aren’t,” Ibuki smiled at him. She was nowhere near as loud as she normally was which the impostor was thankful for. “Now come! Ibuki wants to show you some new music she has written at her house!”

“Okay,” Ryotwo smiled, “as long as we can get ice-cream on the way.”

“Yep!” The musician giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting last week. I was still on Holiday and my computer started playing up. I'm pretty happy it's fixed now even though windows had to be reloaded on to it, causing me to loose a lot of programs. But I didn't loose any of my pics, docs, or music which is a relief. 
> 
> New chapter tomorrow.
> 
> PS. I forgot last time to credit the prompter it was: Ernst+Valcourt 
> 
> PPS. Sorry it's really short. I am not very good at writing long chapters. Cause I get bored in the middle of them and just wanna finish them already.


	6. We’re Not Together (Naegami)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naegi tells Kirigiri about his crush on Togami and she agrees to be his wingman. Togami, noticing their totally obvious hiding, assumes that they are on a date and goes to talk to them. Kirigiri is best wingman.
> 
> Prompt from: Natileroxs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this chapter on I will refer to the characters by their last names, but if they are close the characters will refer to the others by their first names.
> 
> Also I'm sorry I haven't been posting. My computer has been hating me, and I also haven't had any motivation to write. I am not going to change my routine but I may not always be able to get chapters out on time.
> 
> I have also changed some of the relationship tags. 
> 
> ~Onyx

Pacing around his room, Makoto Naegi was thinking. He had to figure out a way to tell his crush, Byakuya Togami, that he loved him. Now Naegi wasn’t a shy boy, but he wasn’t exactly confident about being able to tell the Heir.

As he thought about it to himself, Naegi decided it would be best if he enlisted the help from a friend. But who? Who could he trust to keep it a secret until the exact time he wanted to tell Togami?

In his mind, Naegi went through his list of friends. Sayaka? No she would probably go ahead and tell the boy herself. Leon was out as well. The baseballer was not known for keeping secrets. Kyouko? Wait Kyouko was perfect! She was good at keeping secrets and she was good at making plans. With those thoughts in mind he walked out of the room, locking the door behind him.

When he reached Kirigiri’s room he stood outside it. He calmly knocked.

“Yes? Can I help you Makoto?” The purple haired detective slowly opened the door.

“Uhh, yeah,” Naegi crossed his arms to his chest, “I need your help with something.”\

“Alright, come in,” she led the way inside her dorm. Naegi flopped down on the bed while Kirigiri took the desk chair. “So what is it you wanted my help with?”

“Well... I don’t really know how to say this, but can you be my wingman?” The super high school luck said.

“A what?”

“Maybe I should have phrased this better,” Naegi rubbed his chin, “I need you to help me form a romantic relationship with Togami.”

“Hmm... I guess I don’t really have much studying to do so sure I’ll help,” Kirigiri nodded.

“Thanks so much!” Naegi stood up.

“I will think up a plan tonight. You go back to your dorm and get some rest.”

“Yep sure!”

* * *

 

In the morning, Kirigiri met the brown haired boy in the cafeteria. “Hey Makoto,” she smiled as she addressed the teen.

“Hey Kyouko!” Naegi grinned back. The two sat down at a table with Leon Kuwata, Sayaka Maizono, and were later joined by Junko Enoshima.  

After they finished breakfast, the pair headed to Naegi’s room to discuss the plan.

“Alright all you need to do, is follow me,” Kirigiri said. Naegi felt nervous as she hadn’t explained it much, but she smiled at him reassuring him that she was trustworthy.

“Let’s head over to the library now,” the detective nodded, grabbing the brunets had and pulling him out of the room.

* * *

 

“What are we doing? I do this all the time,” Naegi frowned, sitting on a beanbag. The two were behind a wall of books that gave them the perfect viewing spot of the tables in the middle of the room. They could perfectly see the blonde who sat at the back table.

“Just give it a moment,” Kirigiri stood right up against the wall her eyes glued to the heir, theorising what he might do.

* * *

 

Sitting at the back table was Byakuya Togami. He had a crime fiction novel open in his hand but he wasn’t reading it. He was sneaking peeks at the pair hiding behind the bookshelves. He sighed standing up. Outside he was calm and collected, but inside he was dying. It was obvious that Naegi and Kirigiri were dating.

He walked over to tell them that he could very well see them over there. “Hmm it looks like you two are dating huh,” Togami gritted out.

“What?” Naegi looked genuinely surprised.

“Whatever gave you that idea,” Kirigiri was unsurprisingly calm.

“Well then what else would you two being doing around here then?”

“We are _not_ dating,” the detective looked not very happy, “I have a girlfriend _remember_.”

“I don’t care that much about your personal life to have known that. If not that then what are you doing here?”

Suddenly someone was being pushed into him, squirming on their tippytoes to reach his height. It was Naegi who had been pushed by Kirigiri.

As soon as they pulled apart, Togami was speechless. “You...”

“I like you a lot Togami!” Naegi smiled at the heir, “Kirigiri is just helping me confess to you!”

“Oh...” Togami frowned. After a small silence he spoke up again, “You can call me Byakuya if you like,” as he said that a small dusting of pink showed on his cheeks.

“Okay!” Naegi grinned before taking the heirs hand and intertwining their fingers. The pair walked away with Kirigiri quietly clapping from her spot next to the bookshelves.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guys please leave suggestions for other chapters in the comments.


End file.
